Luel Lunith
by wizardalexmix
Summary: Two years have gone by for danny since the asteroid incident. him and sam have broken up and a strange boy appears out of no where and has ghost powers like danny! who is this boy and what dark secrets does he hide? and why are old and new enemies after him? and why is the world suddenly doomed all over again? will danny ever get an answer or a break? DannyxOc not Dannyxvlad sorry
1. Ch 1: The meeting of Luel

**alex: "hi everyone its wizardalexmix here now i know there are thoughs who read pink hunter and like it but am going to have to hold up on it do to reasons but i am hoping i can get back to it and maybe find the script for it too but other then that i hope you like this one too. also i am new to fanfice and i'm having a hard time working with it so do forgive me if i dont update thats because i still dont know how to work it so ill be puting all my updates on my story chapters. and to thoughs who are wandering this is a danny phantomXooc fic and its also shounen Ai or yoai like most know it as so you have been warned!"**

**june: "so if you hate gay stuff like me then get the fuck out and read somthing else"**

**alex: "do you have to be so mean to the readers june?"**

**june: "yes now shut the fuck up and start the damn story so i can leave already"**

**alex: TT-TT**

* * *

Luel Lunith

Danny feantion was just a normal average teen age boy who went by like all the other boy's his age. That is if you count a crime fighting half ghost a normal teen boy, then yes he was perfectly normal.

Ever since the whole asteroid thing happened, life had been a little Easier on Danny. His parents knew who he really was and supported him, his school gave him privet tutors for the times he had to miss class to fight crime or ghost which was rare now since him and most of the ghost race made a truce because of the asteroid incident and best of all he doesn't get picked on by dash since he new Danny has super powers. Yup life couldn't get any better for Danny ... Well maybe except the fact him and Sam broke up.

It had been almost two years now and he and Sam were having problems, so they broke up. Their still friends though, but him and Sam don't talk that much and tucker was still there helping Danny fight crime which comes for what was happening today.

"Aaaah! ufh!" Danny yelled as he was thrown into the wall of a nearby building by undergrowth who was one of those rare ghosts that didn't make the truce. "Danny! Are you ok dude?!" Tucker said running up to him with Sam right behind him as well both worried

"yeah I'm ok" Danny said getting up and narrowing his eyes at undergrowth who was just laughing at him. "I don't understand why isn't you ice powers working on him again?" Sam asked worried and frustrated.

"It's those tree's he has! Their absorbing the cold ice and is being directed to them instead!" Danny said. He had been fighting undergrowth for a while now and for some reason his ice powers weren't working on him again like last time! He has these strange trees with him this time and there taking all the hits!

"Face it, you cannot defeat me. You may have defeated me last time but this time I am prepared" undergrowth said smirking.

"Oh really? It that why you have those freaky trees with you? Because you can't fight your own battles!" Danny yelled trying to piss him off to throw him off in some way. It didn't work undergrowth just laughed, 'damn looks like I can't get him that way' Danny thought

"you foolish boy! This trees were made by me and thanks to some help from a certain half ghost I am unstoppable" undergrowth yelled. Then it hit Danny. 'Half ghost? But I'm the only half ghost here? Unless Vlad came back!' Danny thought.

"But I thought Danny and Vlad were the only half ghost's here" Tucker said not getting it and Sam smacked him on the head. "You idiot, he must be talking about Vlad. He must have come back!" she said irritated with tucker's stupidity and worried that Vlad came back and might have teamed up with undergrowth.

"Your working with Vlad aren't you!" Danny yelled because he really hated Vlad for what he did. Not just to him but for everyone, his friends and family and everyone in Amity Park. He manipulated, used everyone and anyone Danny cared about.

"it's funny how easily you flesh dwellers can be so consumed by hate and anger" undergrowth chucked " but to answer your question no I am not working for that other low life of a half ghost."

'Wait he wasn't working with Vlad? Then who else is he talking about? Unless there is another half ghost! But that's impossible!' Danny thought.

"Then who!" Danny yelled as he floated up to undergrowth Height so he could look him in the eye. Sam was shocked that it wasn't Vlad he was working with but confused as to who it can be?

"It is another, you didn't really think you were the only half ghost out there did you?" undergrowth said amused.

"To be honest yes, yes I did think I was the only one" Danny said admitting it.

Undergrowth just laughed and grinned. "Well your wrong. There is another and they are currently giving me power whether they like it or not" 'What! There really is another half ghost and undergrowth was forcing them to give him power!' "where are they undergrowth!" Danny yelled angrily.

"They are here with in my very body giving me unlimited power!" undergrowth said patting his chest proudly. "And you can't have h-" undergrowth didn't get to finish what he was going to say because Danny shot him in the face with one of his ecto energy rays. "You let them go undergrowth!" Danny yelled and started to shoot him in the face and nowhere less in fear that he might hit the person in his body.

Then in the distends there was a loud screech of car tires and an RV came around the corner. It was Danny's parents and Maddie was on top of the RV shooting her ecto gun at undergrowth with jack driving.

"Don't you dare touch my baby!" Maddie yelled angry at undergrowth then smiled and waved at her son. "hi Danny! We came to help" she said happily.

"No mom stop!" Danny said as he saw his mom shooting undergrowth everywhere and flew down to his parents as the RV stopped. "What's wrong son!?" jack said jumping out of the RV with his metal ghost gloves ready to fight.

"It's undergrowth he has someone in him and you might accidentally hit them" he said to his parents and his mother gasp. "Oh Danny I'm sorry I didn't know" she said then got angry. "That ecto plant fiend, how could he do such a thing!" she yelled.

"I know, don't worry about it. It looks like undergrowth is keeping them well protected" Danny said looking back at him as undergrowth re-grew the areas that his mom blew up. "Ok so what do you need us to do then" she asked her son having complete confidants in him. "I need for you to keep his plant vines and flowers off of me while I try to get them out" he said then Tucker and Sam came up to him.

"What do you need us to do dude" Tucker asked ready for some action. "I need you two to help my parents, Sam see if you can fine a weakness in those trees he has" he said and Sam nodded and went into the rv to get weapons. Danny then flow to undergrowth and his parents blow up any vines or flowers that came near him. Tucker and Sam found some flame throwers and burned down the wired trees undergrowth had but the only problem was that it grow to fast then what they could burn down.

"Let them go undergrowth" Danny said as he started to freeze some of undergrowth's body parts. "NEVER!" undergrowth yelled but then his frozen chest broke and reviled a crystal prison with a girl that had long brown hair and a very long jacket that looked like a dress on her. She was asleep and frozen in time.

"There she is!" Danny's mom yelled. "Grab her Danny!"

Danny swooped in and started to blast the vines that started to re-grow. As he blasted all the vines, the crystal came loose, fell and shattered in the air as the girl fell out. "No! Luel!" undergrowth yelled trying to catch her in mid air but miss.

T he girl opened her eyes as her named was called and saw that she was falling and the hands missing in catching her. She knew she was falling but didn't bother to yell for she was too weak and tiered to do so, but before she knew it someone had caught her and she was in strong and warm arms at were not undergrowth. She looked up at the person who caught her and almost mistook him for an angel with is white hair and white outline.

Danny saw that she was awake and tried talking to her. "Hey are you ok?" he asked and the girl looked up at him confused. "w-where I-is undergrowth?" she asked her voice weak and boyish sounding. Wait boyish? Danny looked down at her again and saw that she had big round light brown eyes and a cute round face - "LUEL!" undergrowth yelled and growled, braking Danny from his thoughts. "Bring him back he's mine!" undergrowth yelled. 'Him? Wait so she is a he!' Danny thought as he landed next to his parents and gave Luel to his dad.

"Watch him!" Danny said and flew off. "Him?" almost everyone asked and looked down at the half awake BOY in jacks arms.

When Danny flow away that's when Luel came out of his haze and notice that Danny was a ghost and his eyes widen as Danny went to fight undergrowth! Luel then struggled in jacks hold.

"Whoa hold on their little guy" jack said trying to calm him down while try to not drop him. "Your still weak dude just calm down Danny will handle it" Tucker said also trying to help calm him down.

"I need to, to stop undergrowth," Luel said panting and weak. "No you're too weak to do anything! We can handle this" Sam said stubbornly to him while pointing a finger at him, which made him stop for a moment.

Then he saw Danny get hit in the arm with one of undergrowth's thorns and gasp. He jumped right out of jacks arms suddenly finding the strength to move. He then ran up to the fight stumbling a little but kept going.

"What are you doing? No stop!" Maddie yelled and Danny turns around to see what was happening. Big mistake, Danny got wrapped in undergrowth's vines and saw Luel slowly walking up to undergrowth.

"I knew you couldn't stay away from me Luel" undergrowth said grinning as Luel walked up looking up to him with his innocent big brown eyes with tears in it.

"No get way! Aaaah!" Danny yelled as undergrowth tightens the grip of the vines and one vine went up to Luel's face as it picked his chin up high. "Come back to me Luel and give yourself to me" he said in a vile sweet voice that made Danny want to puck.

Luel closed his eyes as undergrowth vines wrapped around him, gently picking him up. "No" Luel said calmly and then opened his eyes that flashed red and then a green and white ring of light appeared around him changing him into a ghost.

Danny watched in wonder as Luel turned into a ghost. His hair turned from brown to forest green and his once light blue jacket turned white with toxic green outlines. His pants also turned white with green at the helms and green boots to match and to finish Luel's ghostly look crimson blood red eye replace his once chest nut brown color eyes.

Undergrowth gasp as Luel turned ghost. He gave him a nasty glare that would make any ghost back off. Undergrowth knew what he was going to do and tried to stop it by tightening the vines but it was too late, Luel grabbed the vines and set his hands on fire.

**(1)** "Source of all power gathers in my hand, let the flames of my heart consume the fool who stand before me and be destroyed by the power you and I posses, flaming rage!" Luel chanted and undergrowth was consumed by fire. He cried out in pain and soon withered away into nothing more but ach.

As soon as undergrowth was on fire the vines let go of Danny and Luel. They both were free again but Luel was weak and turned bake to human and plummet to the ground. Danny saw this and caught him just in time before he hit the floor and flew away from undergrowth who soon became nothing but aches.

Danny flew back to his parents and friends with Luel in his arms past out. "Danny, are you ok!" Maddie said concerned for her son and worried for the boy in his arms. "Yeah I'm fine but Luel past out" Danny said heading to the RV to lay Luel down. "I don't get it where did this guy come from and how is he ghost!?" Sam said irritated with the whole situation.

"I don't know Sam but we will find out when he wakes up again." Danny said and looked down at Luel who looked so much like a girl then boy, sleep on the bed soundly.

Hours later. ._.

Luel woke in a soft warm bed with his head throbbing and banging. "Ow what happened?" he said to himself and put a hand to his head to stop the throbbing. "That's what we would like to know" Danny said in his human form near the bed with his arms crossed. Luel shot his eyes open and sat up really fast looking around the room and seeing a whole lot of people he didn't know.

"Aaaah!" Luel screamed like a girl and backed up to the wall staring at everyone with wide eyes, everyone in the room got startled when Luel screamed. "Who are you people!" he said in a girl's voice and Danny who was closes to the bed was confused. 'Why is he talking like a girl' it took Danny a moment until he realize why. '... Unless he thinks we think he is a girl! That's why he is dress like that to fool people but why would he want to do that?' Danny thought.

"Calm down kid-o we are not here to hurt you" jack said trying to calm him down. "although you are a ghost and we are ghost hunters" jack said laughing at his own joke and Luel eyes widen even more and screamed really loud that it almost broke everyone's ears.

Maddie smacked jack in the head for scaring the boy and turned to Luel to calm him. "Where not going to hurt you sweetie, just tell us how you got here and where you got your ghost powers" Maddie said gently.

"And maybe why your pretending to be a girl" Danny finished and everyone nodded their head. Luel was shocked they figured out that he was a boy, He looked down at the bed, there was no point in not telling them, he doesn't even know where he is anyways.

"m-my g-grandmother said that I couldn't revel who I really am to anyone" Luel said looking down. "Oh! Is it because your half ghost" Tucker said thinking it made sense. "No its because I'm a boy" Luel said and everyone in the room went silent for a moment not knowing how to react to that. Danny was the one who broke the silence, he needed to know what was going on.

"Why would you or her want to keep your gender a secret?" he asked and Luel looked up at him and remember he was that ghost from last time but in his human form. "You're that ghost who saved me right?" Luel asked not sure.

"Yes I am and you still didn't answer my question" Danny said not liking him changing the subject. "I'm sorry" Luel said knowing that Danny didn't like him trying to change the subject.

"It's ok, just answer my question ok" Danny said calmly trying not to scare the guy. 'Wow this guy really is more of a girl then a boy' Danny thought.

"It because where I'm from I'm a female singer and if the media new then my career will be over and my grandmother will hate me more" Luel told them and everyone was surprised and shocked at the same time.

"Now sweetie I'm sure your grandmother wouldn't hate you" Maddie said trying to make him feel better. "No your wrong she told me herself that she didn't like me and blames me for my mom's death. My career as a singer is the only thing keeping me under her roof" Luel said sadly.

"Ok but why a girl singer?" Danny asked wandering why he couldn't be himself. "Because I come from a long line of female singers and that's why my grandmother hates me because I was born a boy" he said pulling his legs to his chin and baring his head in them.

"Really? What singer are you?" Tucker said and everyone glared at him for bringing up something like that at such a time. "What! I just wanted to know!" Tucker said defending himself.

"My singer name was Eve and my band name was Toxic Rose" Luel said answering his question no less. Then Maddie gasp and all eyes were on her now, wanting to know why she gasped. "I know you, I've heard your music before" she said and Danny looked at her confused. "Mom?" he asked for her to explain. "Toxic rose was a band I use to listen to when I was younger but the main singer went missing that was 20 years ago" she said in disbelief as she looked at Luel who looked no more than Danny's age.

"I was sealed in that crystal so it's possible that time has stopped for me" Luel said looking up at Maddie surprised she knew who he was and that time has passed for him. "Ok but how did you get captured by unde-" Danny was about to ask but then his mom interrupted him. 'Oh! Oh! Can you sing sweet memory that one is my favorite!" Maddie said happily then Sam spoke up. "I think I heard your music too? Yeah I have, my parents play it every morning … you Have a pretty voice for a boy" she said looking at him weirdly.

"I want to her him sing too! Sing a song for us!" tucker said excited and everyone crowded the bed which freaked out Luel and he moved back more into the bed a little scared. "GUYS BACK OFF!" Danny yelled as they crowded around him and Luel. Everyone stopped what they were doing and backed off feeling a little bad for what they just did. "Look now is not the time! He has been through a lot so give him some space!" Danny said lowering his voice.

**(2)** "Stillness calms the night

As

My heart freezes over night"

Everyone looked at Luel as he started to sing softly to them and Danny was stunned at how beautiful his voice sounded. It sounded like a violin playing a song so tranquil and soothing.

"My dreams are filled with hope

As

I hide from the whispering lies

And here

I look up at you

Hoping that you

Will come and save me from this dark lie

But you

Oh how you

Left me here to die

And be swallowed up

By the darkness inside"

Luel stopped singing feeling it was enough to satisfy them and just saw that he left them in awe and mouths hanging wide open. Danny looked at him surprised, for a boy he has a beautiful girl's voice. "That sounded wonderful" Danny told Luel and Luel blushed a little. "Um thanks" he said a little flattered that he thought so highly of his singing even though he wasn't really trying.

'If you don't mind me asking but can I go to sleep? I still feel tired" Luel asked and Maddie nodded and started to shoo everyone out. "Come on everyone I'm sure Luel wants to sleep" she said and left the room. Danny was the last one out and he turned his head to Luel before walking out the door to tell him something. "We are going to discuss what happen to you tomorrow morning" Danny said and Luel nodded stating he understood and he left the room turning off the light and closing the door.

Luel laid on the bed and pulled the sheets over him. He sighed; tomorrow was going to be a long and awkward day … not unless he left before anyone woke up. That's what he will do, this is his problem not anyone else's and he will be damned if anyone got hurt because of him.

* * *

**alex: "ok two things you need to know (1) i like slayers and got the chant from there mixed with my own words too (2) i purly made this song up and it took me hours to think of but later i might use real songs from singers in later chapters. i really hope you all liked it and would really like it if you left comments to tell me if you like it or if i need to make it better or if there are things i need to fix but if you dont say anything then i'm going to usume you dont like it and wont wright anymore"**

**june: "its true she wont, the same thing happen to pink hunter and her hope droped to zero and never wrote anymore"**

**alex: "so that is why i need your comments and i will get back to pink hunter just as soon as i find my script for it"**

**june"review now!"**


	2. Ch 2: the get away

**Alex: "hey everyone! i know its been a while since i posted anything and all i have to say is that my ipod has been craping up on me again and i do all my typing on that so yeah i hope you all enjoy the stoty"**

**June: "..."**

**Alex: "june dont you have somthing to say?"**

**June: "no, not really"**

**Alex: "oh, ok well i hope you all enjoy then"**

**June: "why am i still here!" *rage***

**Alex: "and there he is" *smiles***

* * *

Luel Lunith ch 2

Morning came by faster then what Luel would have liked. He was still tired and weak and his stomach ached for food but he had to leave before anyone woke up. He got up just before the sun rouse and slowly but quietly made his way to the door of his room or whoever the room belonged to anyways.

He flinched every time he heard a creek under his foot for some of the steps he took and made it to the door, he leaned his head on the door to hear if anyone was awake yet. Silent's only meet his ear as he listened 'good everyone is still asleep now all I have to do is get to the front door' he thought as he opened the door slowly but stopped when it made a loud creek. He took a deep breath and sighed as no one came out or woke up, he then proceeded to open the door but just enough to squeeze out he didn't want to make any more unnecessary noises.

As he stepped out of the room and into the hall it was quiet. He looked around and slowly walked down the hall until he came upon some stair cases. There was one on the side of him and one in front of him 'which one do I take? There both dark and I can't see down them' he thought worried. Luel took a gamble and just went down the one on the side next to him. As he walked down the stairs he soon found himself in the living room. He scanned the living room looking for the front door until he saw Danny sleeping on the couch.

'Oh snap! That was his room!' Luel thought in panic. He gulped, swallowing his nerves as he very slowly made his way to the front door trying very hard not to wake Danny up. As he made his way to the door he soon found himself in another problem, the door lock. Which way was he suppose to turn the lock in order for him to get out but also not make so much noise without waking the sleeping boy on the couch not to far way?

Luel turned the lock one way and it made a loud click sound, Danny steered a little on the couch but remained asleep. Luel let out a sigh then tried to open the door but it wouldn't open 'darn! Ok, it's ok, all I have to do is turn it the other way' he thought. Luel then turned the lock the other way and again there was the loud click but this time Danny did wake up!

Danny had heard the click the first time but didn't think anything of it he just thought he was dreaming it but when he heard it again this time he was sure it was real. He opened his eyes and looked over the armrest of the couch he saw Luel at the front door trying to open it. 'Luel?' Danny thought and after a few seconds it hit him as to what was going on. "Luel!" Danny shouted and it startled Luel so bad that he just throw the door wide open and bolted out.

Danny immediately jumped off the couch as soon as he saw Luel run out of the house. "Damn! I should have known he would do this!" Danny yelled at himself for being stupid and turned ghost to chase after him.

Luel ran as fast as he could away from the house despite his legs telling him to slow down and stop. He bumped into people as he ran down the street away from the ghost boy who he knew was most likely following him, he didn't have look behind him to know what was obvious. He then ran into an alleyway to get out of the crowd so he could have more room to run and took a lot's of sharp turns to lose Danny.

After 10 minutes for running and him lost in an alley somewhere he finally stopped. Luel fell to his knees as his legs gave out and took a moment to catch his breath, he looked back to see if he was still being followed and to his luck he could not see Danny anywhere. He had no strength left and just sat there thinking what his next course of action was going to be.

Ok let's see he is somehow in the future by 20 years, he is lost somewhere in a town he has no idea where the hack he is and at the moment has no strength to move what else could go wrong? Just then Danny came out of nowhere and landed in front of Luel who then sighed out of frustration 'Never mind it just got worse!' He thought.

"Wow, you pretty fast at running" Danny said as he raised an eye brow at Luel. Luel hanged his head and stared at the floor, what was he suppose to do now?

"Why did you run away?" Danny asked kneeling down to look Luel in the eyes. Luel sighed, he gave up there was no way for him to get out of this one now.

"I didn't want to get you involved" he admitted and looked at Danny directly in the eye for him to know that he means it.

"Whatever it is we can help you" Danny said to him putting a hand on Luel's shoulder to comfort him and let him know that he is there to help him.

"But it's not your problem it's mine I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me" Luel said shaking his head ignoring the comfort Danny was trying to give him.

"Look undergrowth is my enemy as well so like it or not I'm already involved" Danny said and Luel looked at him in surprised. "He's your enemy? How?" Luel said slowly not wanting to believe it.

"He tried taking over the world one time and almost succeed but I stopped him and ever since then he has been my enemy" Danny told Luel a short summery of what happened.

"He did. Not again. I'm so sorry about that" Luel said looking down at the ground sadly.

"Again? What do you mean again?" Danny asked as he looked at Luel confused. 'Did undergrowth try to take over before?' Danny thought.

"He tried to take over the world two times in my time but I manage to stop him before anyone could realize what was going on" Luel said.

"Two time! He tried to take over the world before in the past!" Danny said surprised to learn about this. Now that he thought about it he didn't know much about undergrowth other then the fact that he is some sort of plant ghost and has the ability to regenerate making it hard to defeat him but nothing like where he came from and what he really is.

"Yeah but like I said I stopped him" Luel said sighing sadly.

"How did you get captured by him then if you stopped him" Danny asked

"..."

"Luel?" Danny asked noticing his silent's

"can we talk about that later. Right now I'm kind of hungry" Luel said as his tummy growled, begging for food.

Danny sighed and chuckled. Looks like he was going to ask him that later then, after all he himself was getting kind of hungry too. "Ok let's head back to my house and we can eat there but don't think this conversation is over. I still want an answer" Danny said

Luel sighed seeing he was not going to get out of this one and nodded regardless, after all he was starving.

Danny then picked up Luel and took to the air. "Hey! I can walk you now!" Luel said embarrass. In truth Luel didn't have the strength to move but he still did not want to be cared like that and has a problem when people are too close to him.

"I know, but it's faster this way" Danny said smirking as he took off back home at a fast speed. Danny himself has gotten stronger and faster over the years and was pretty self proud of it too, a little something for his ego.

Luel and Danny soon made it back to Danny's home and Danny put Luel down who just fell to the floor and laid there. "Luel are you ok" Danny asked concerned as Luel just lay on the floor.

"Hungry!" Luel wined as he just stretched on the floor. Danny smiled and shook his head amused. "Ok I'll go get you some food then" he said and walked off to the kitchen.

Soon after Danny headed to the kitchen Sam and Tucker let themselves in of Danny's home. "You still haven't return Danny's spare key yet" Tucker said to Sam as he pointed at the key used to them in

"I was, just not now" Sam said ignoring Tucker and put the key back in his pocket "and when is later?" Tucker asked grinning and Sam groined as she walked in Danny's house.

"Tucker shut up, I don't want to hear your stupid rambles about me and Danny!" Sam said looking at tucker with glaring eyes as they walked through the living room. "ok but this is not about Danny this time" Tucker said

"what are you tal- aah!" Sam said but stopped mid sentience as she tripped on Luel and fell on the floor. "I was going to say that you're going to trip on Luel but I guess you already know that" Tucker said laughing!

"What the? Luel? What are you doing on the floor?" Sam said as she got off of Luel in surprised and sat up away from him a little. "oh just hanging, nothing special" Luel said still laying on the floor as he did not bothered looking at Sam and tucker as he starred at the ceiling.

"Are you alright dude?" Tucker asked as he walked over and looked down at him "no, I'm just a little hungry that's all" Luel said closing his eyes and rested for a while.

Luel didn't realize how tiered he was until he stopped to relax a little. Undergrowth must have used a lot of his power to fight Danny yesterday ...he is still alive out there somewhere regenerating. An old memory soon sparked to life in Luel's memory and Luel bit his lip for it.

"Dave"

Tucker and Sam were going to the kitchen until they heard Luel say that softly. They both look back at him and they saw tears come out of his closed eyes. Tucker looked at Sam because he did not know what to do about a crying guy and frankly it was making him uncomfortable. Sam sighed and walked back to Luel and kneeled down next to him.

"Luel what's wrong? Who is Dave?" Sam asked in a calm and comforting voice. Sam was not sure about Luel or what he has been through but being out of his time must have left him lonely. Sam guessed that this Dave person Luel said a while ago must have been someone important to him in the past, a friend perhaps.

"he ...he was someone I knew but was ...he was killed by undergrowth" Luel said opening his eyes and looked at Sam.

"What! Undergrowth killed him!" Sam said as she gasped and covered her mouth in disbelief. Luel just stayed silent and didn't say any more.

Danny walked up behind Sam as he heard everything "that's why you don't want us involve" he said calmly and Luel nodded and looked away

"it's my problem. I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me!" Luel said yelling and slamming his hands over his eyes as more tears started to pore out of him and he hated himself for it! "Why can't I just forget? Why won't these memories leave me alone!" Luel yelled some more and sat up and pulled his knees to himself.

"Luel! Hey calm down, it's ok we won't let undergrowth get away with this. I promise" Danny said and Luel slowly looked up at him and stopped his crying. Luel didn't know why but he felt like he could trust Danny on his word which is strange because he just meet Danny.

"Ok" Luel said nodding and wiped his tears away "sorry for crying"

"its ok you don't have to say sorry for that" Danny said and Sam nodded "you have every right to cry Luel. After what happen to you it's understandable" Sam said as she patted him on the back and Luel smiled at them.

"Thank you. You guys have been nice to me even though you don't know me" he said and Danny smiled "well as amity park hero and protector I will do my best for to help its citizens" Danny said proudly and Luel laughed at that.

Then Luel's stomach growled and Luel hugged it "um pardon me for saying this but is breakfast ready yet?" Luel asked and everyone laughed. "Yeah it's done let's all go eat before my dad gets up and eats it all" Danny said smiling

* * *

**Alex: "sorry that its short. i was going through a writers block and my ipod did nit help me any"**

**June: "dont for get to review!"**


	3. Ch 3: the ghost zone part 1

**Alex: "hi guys i have another chapter done for this story i hope you all like it. for thoughs who are waiting for the yugioh story chapters i am doing that one next so dont worry and as for the left4dead story well thats still going to take some time sory guys"**

**June: "so just read these storys until then and fucking deal with the wait"**

**Alex: "june is there a time where you dont cuse in every chapter?"**

**June: "yeah that one left4dead story that you never did"**

**Alex: "..."**

**June: "thats what i thought" *smirks* "you better get back to that one"**

**Alex: "ok" :(**

* * *

Luel Lunith Ch 3

Danny, Sam, and Tucker all sat in Silence as they watched Luel eat. More like stuff down 5 plates worth of food down his throat.

Danny was a little more than surprised to see Luel eat so much food, for a small guy he sure can eat. Danny still had a lot of questions to ask that has been bugging him since he met him but for now that was going to have to wait until Luel was done eating.

Luel had finished his fifth plate and looked to be satisfied with a full tummy. "Wow full already? Danny still has half a fridge left of food" Sam said sarcastically.

"Um, no it's ok I'm full already" Luel said smiling big and happily.

As Luel said this, Maddie and Jake came down stairs as they just woke up. "Morning kids" Maddie said happily and yawned "wow! You kids must have been hungry" Jake said after seeing all the plates.

"Nope. Just one" Sam said pointing at Luel who looked away feeling rather embarrassed for eating so much food that was not his own. "I'm sorry" Luel said.

"It's ok. We know you had quite a day yesterday" Danny said. Maddie and jack sat down and were ready for business. "So sweetie tell us about yourself and where you got your powers" Maddie started calmly "yeah and why that freaky plant thing had you too" jack added.

"Undergrowth" Danny, Sam, and Tucker said in unison correcting jack. "Yeah that thing" Jake said smiling like an idiot.

"...I'm not going to tell you everything" Luel said calmly. It looked like Danny was going to protest against this but Luel cut him off before he could "but I will tell you what you need to know. The rest is too personal" he said and looked down at his hands that were sitting on the table and made them into fists as he tried to suppress the memories that were threatening to come to surface.

Danny stayed silent, he knew this was most likely true and he was not about to push Luel to tell him something that's too painful for Luel to handle. After all, Luel cried a while ago by just remembering his friend who was now gone thanks to undergrowth.

"I don't know how I got my powers only that I had them ever since I was small" Luel stated. "Wait how small? Like ten small?" Tucker asked and Luel shook his head "like when I was 4 small" Luel corrected

everyone in the room was stunned! Luel had his ghost powers longer than Danny. Danny himself was shocked but this only filled his head with more questions like could Luel control them? Or how powerful was he? Or most importantly what he did with them?

"As for how I got captured by undergrowth. I was fighting him a second time and I was weak from the battle but I manage to open a portal to another world and we both got sucked in. I don't remember much but I know that we were both trapped in that other world and I passed out from the lack of strength and that must have been when undergrowth captured me" Luel said and sighed in sadness and frustration.

"Wait. When you said other world do you mean the ghost zone?" Danny asked and Luel looked up at him confused. Luel has never been to the ghost zone before except for that one time with undergrowth but he was not even awake to see it fully "is that what it's called?" Luel asked

"yeah. Was it like all green and spacey" Danny asked and Luel nodded. Luel did remember there was a lot of green and it seemed spacey at the time. "Yup then that's the ghost zone" Danny said.

"Wait you said you made a portal. How did you make it?" Maddie asked Luel and for a moment Luel thought on how to explain it after all he himself was having a hard time trying to figure that out as well. "Well it was my first time making it and I was panicking at the time but all I did was wave my hand in the air and a portal came out of nowhere" Luel explain.

Danny was even more shocked! Luel can make self portals at will! Well kind of at will but still! That means he has the same ability as wolf! Danny can't even do that. Well not so much as do then try. Danny never really bothered because he thought only certain ghost had those powers but yet again he can do a lot of special powers he never dreamt of doing when he first turned ghost.

"So you can make portals at will?" Sam asked and Luel just shrugged "I don't know. It was a onetime thing and it was a very long time ago" Luel said sighing. This conversation was starting to make Luel uneasy; he didn't like talking about his powers. Not after what happen to Dave.

"Well can you try to do it again?" Tucker asked and Luel looked up at him with a face saying 'really? You're going to ask me that' Luel really did not want to use his powers but when he looked at Danny's way he saw that Danny really wanted to see it as well.

Luel bit his lip and sighed "ok but I'll try it only once cuz I don't like to turn ghost" he said and everyone in the room looked at each other wondering why but did not want to ask but that did not stop Danny.

"Why don't you like going ghost?" he asked as Luel sighed and looked down at his hands again. This time he was staring at the palms of his hands. "If being a boy in a family of female singers was not bad enough then being half ghost is just worse" Luel said and closed his eyes. "My grandmother hates me for being a boy. If she were to have found out about my powers she would have kicked me out and left me to die" at this point Luel was trembling in fear. Danny knows how he feels, After all he spend a good time of his life trying to keep his powers a secret as well for the same reason. He was afraid that his parents would not except him and dissect him like another lab experiment.

"Don't worry Luel your safe here" Danny said and put his hand on his shoulder and Luel looked up at him. For some reason Luel felt like he should believe Danny, which is ridicules because Danny doesn't even know him or his past or anything about him for that fact! So why did he feel like he could trust him? This was irritating the hell out of Luel.

Luel sighed and stood up and backed away a little from the table. At first Danny and the others were confused as to what he was doing, that was until Luel turn ghost. His hair went back to forest green and his eyes were blood red and not chest nut brown. He took a deep breath and focused his energy to his hand as he tried to make the portal again.

Everyone got up and stepped back as they did not know what could happen if he lost control. Danny stayed where he was at the table and just watched Luel carefully, he wanted to see how far Luel could go with his powers and also so that Luel didn't try to run away again as he was ghost now.

Once all the energy was focus on his hand he tried waving it in the air to make the portal again but it was no use. The portal did not appear and the energy in his hand started to fad. Luel was still weak and still did not have all his powers and energy back yet but he was not going to tell them that.

"Sorry. It looks like I can't do it" Luel said and turned back to human before anyone could say anything "I guess last time I just got lucky"

"aw man, I wanted to see something cool from the new guy" Tucker said and Sam just shook her head at him "maybe he is right maybe it was a fluke that he did it last time" Sam said and Maddie and Jake seemed disappointed that Luel could not do it. If Luel could do something like that then it would make things easier when putting ghosts back in the ghost zone.

"Wait! I just thought of something!" Tucker suddenly said and everyone looked at him. "What do we do with Luel? He has nowhere to go and he is from the past 20 years ago"

Everyone looked at Tucker surprised, For once Tucker had a good point. What were they going to do with Luel? He has no home and out of his own time. 'Time? Time! That's it!' Danny thought 'I can go to clockwork! He can send Luel back home in his own time! That's solves everything'

"I have an idea" Danny said and all eyes were on Danny now "we can just take him to clockwork's. He can send Luel back home to his own time."

Everyone seemed to agree with this and Luel frigate a little in his feet "who is clockwork?" he asked "he's the ghost master of time, he can send you back home" Danny said

"where does he live" Luel asked nervously but nobody seemed to notice "he lives in the ghost zone" Danny said as he grabbed Luel's wrist and headed down stairs where the ghost portal was and everyone followed as well.

They all were now in the basement and everyone was getting into the specter-speeder, well everyone but Danny and Luel. Danny went ghost and Luel could not help but stare at Danny in aw, His ghost form looks like an angel to him. Danny looked back at Luel wandering why he was not going ghost.

"Luel what's wrong?" Danny asked. Luel looked away at Danny nervously and then looked at the specter-speeder. "Can't I just get in the ship thingy with them?" he asked as he did not want to go ghost and was scared of the other world he did not know.

Danny can sense that Luel was scared. Danny couldn't blame him, his entire first trip to the ghost zone freaked him out too and unfortunately that was also his first time meeting walker and went to ghost jail.

"Don't worry everything will be alright, just stay close to me alright?" Danny said trying to make Luel feel better.

"...do I have to?" Luel asked. Danny nodded and Luel just sighed and went ghost. "fine"

"alright guys let's head out" Danny said and looked back at the specter-speeder seeing everyone in there! Danny faceplamed and sighed "we don't need everyone to go! Besides we need someone here to manage the city just in case a ghost attacks" Danny said crossing his arms.

"Your right Danny your father and I will stay here and watch the monitor" Maddie said as she a jack got out "thanks mom" Danny said smiling and nodded at Sam and Tucker who nodded back and took off inside the ghost zone and Danny flow off after them, Luel on the other hand did not.

Luel walked hesitantly over to the portal and slowly reached a hand over to touch it. His hand barley touched the outer layer of the portal before he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he jerked his hand back. Luel wrapped his arms around him as His whole body shivered as small serge of energy rushed through his body, needless to say he did not like it. Power scared him and he did not want it, power turned him into something he was not.

"What's wrong sweetie? Just go in the portal" Maddie said after still seeing him there in the lab still. "I don't want to go in" Luel said looking at the portal fearfully but before Maddie could say anything Danny's hand came out of the portal, it grabbed Luel and pulled him in.

"aah!" Luel yelled out in fright and closed his eyes as he was pulled in.

"Luel open your eyes" Danny said as he crossed his arms and raised a brow at Luel.

Luel slowly opened his eyes and then gasp at what he saw! It was so big and amazing. There were green swirls everywhere along with doors and floating islands, It looked like it could go on forever. "Wow! This place is so big!" Luel said in awe.

"Yeah that's the ghost zone for you" Danny said smiling. He and Luel floated next to the specter-speeder as they traveled to clockworks place.

... ._.'

"no"

"No! What do you mean no?!" Danny yelled in frustration at the time ghost who just continue to watch time and space.

"Just what I meant, no. I cannot send him back to his own time" clockwork said as he turned to Danny to look at him fully.

"But Luel does not belong here! He needs to go home to his own time!" Danny said waving his arms around in frustration.

"I cannot send him back to his own time because he does not belong back in his own time anymore" clockwork said calmly to Danny.

"What do you mean he does not belong in his own time? That doesn't make any sense!" Danny said irritated and massage his temples. The master of time did not make sense to Danny at times.

Sam, Tucker and Luel were standing a few feet away just watching the fight go from left to right like a ping pong match.

"Danny if I send him back then I would also have to send undergrowth back as well and I'm sure Luel does not won't him back in his own time" clockwork said and Luel looked up in realization at him then backed away from everyone as they were not looking.

"Why would you have to send undergrowth back?" Danny asked and just shook his head and dismissed it. "Look all we want is for Luel to go home"

"oh? That's what you ALL want is it? Are you sure that's what Luel wants?" clockwork asked

"what?" Danny was confused for a moment until he realizes that he didn't ask if Luel wanted this. Danny looked back to ask Luel what he wanted but only to find that Luel was gone! Again!

"Tucker! Sam! You guys were supposed to watch him!" Danny yelled in frustration. "We were!" Tucker yelled back in panic.

"Guys shut up! He must have taken off while we were distracted." Sam said running back to the specter-speeder. "If we hurry we can still catch him. This is his first time here after all so it won't be too hard to find him" Sam said getting in.

"She is right. We have to find him we don't know what he could do or what would happen to him if he got into trouble" Danny said flying ahead to find Luel.

Clockwork who did not move a inch just floated there and smiled. "Fly fast Danny phantom. This boy holds the future for you all" clockwork said as they were now gone

Luel was flying around completely lost but he didn't care all that mattered to him was finding undergrowth. "I have to find him. I won't let him cause more pain to anyone. Never again!" Luel mutter to himself as he flew more into the ghost zone. Then all out of nowhere a green net appeared and wrapped itself around Luel and shocked him.

"**aaaaaaaaaah**!" Luel yelled in pain as it shocked him. It hurt, it hurt him so much! He wanted to cry but he refused too! Now was not the time! No one was here to hold his hand this time.

"I have you now ghost boy"

Luel looked up from the pain he was in at his captor fearfully. Who was this guy? And what did he want?!

* * *

**Alex: "hey guys. as you know i am not putting much cursing in these chapters. well thats because i want to keep the story in that whole kids show mood but i will add the cuseing later in futuer chapters but for now just enjoy"**

**June:" dont forget to review or she wont make make more chapters"**


	4. Ch 4: the ghost zone part 2

**Alex: "hi guys. well i finally posted the next part of this story. i'm sorry for taking so long but i have been vary busy this whole month and this week i'm going to new mexico for a wedding so i dont know how long that will take and wont be posting anything for a while. i will write more when i have the time so dont worry ok?"**

**June: "so just be happy she even wrote this chapter so shut the fuck up and enjoy!"**

**Alex: "hoipe you like this chapter its a lot longer then the last one."**

* * *

Luel Lunith ch 4

Luel looked up at his captor only to see it was a man made out of metal and flaming green hair. He had a grin on his face as he looked at Luel but then frowned.

"Your not the ghost boy?" said the metal man then he looks at the devise on his arms that tracks half ghost, like Danny. "There must be something wrong with this blasted thing!" he growled angrily as he hit the devise to try and get it to work properly.

"Can you let me go? This thing hurts." Luel said as he notices that the metal man was not after him specifically and hoped that he would just let him go. Luel didn't have time for this, he needed to find Undergrowth!

"Silence!" the metal man growled at Luel as he tried to figure out his devise. "My indicators are telling me that your half ghost like Danny Phantom" he said looking at Luel carefully. "So unless my indicators are wrong then that means your half ghost too." he stated.

"No! I'm sure there wrong. I'm one hundred percent ghosts" Luel said with a fake smile while struggling with the bonds. "Really? Why don't I just test that out myself." the metal man said grinning and zapped Luel with another devise on his shoulder.

"**Aaaaaaaaaah**!" Luel screamed in pain as he was shocked yet again but this time it shorted out his powers and he reverted back to his human form. Now powerless and in his human form, Luel couldn't fight back even if he wanted to, it took all his will power to just not pass out again.

"I was after the ghost boy Danny Phantom but you will have to do." the metal ghost said grinning. "It's a pity that you didn't put up much of a fight."

"P-please let me go. I ...I have to find Undergrowth." Luel begged for him to be let go. The metal ghost looked at him with interest "Undergrowth? Why would you want to find him?" the metal man asked.

"I have to stop him." Luel said weakly. "Hahahaha! You? Stop Undergrowth? Please, how is a weak child like you supposed to stop a powerful ghost like him if you can't even get away from me?" the metal ghost laughed at Luel.

"That's my business and mine alone! Now let me go!" Luel yelled, suddenly becoming angry with the metal man's insult; this was not the time for Luel to be scared of everything. "And why would I let you go? I have caught you, it's only fair game" the metal man said amused.

"Fair game? I'm not just some animal you can catch for your own amusement! Who are you?!" Luel yelled becoming angrier. He hated this! He hated that he was being mocked by his weakened state! He hated that he was being treated like an animal and most of all he hated being here when he could be out there looking for Undergrowth_! 'No! Calm down Luel, you need to stay calm or you'll lose control!'_ Luel thought to himself as he took a deep breath and exhale to calm down.

"I am Skulker! The ghost zone's greatest hunter!" the metal man presented himself. "Well Skulker, as much as I like to be tied up and all, I really need to be somewhere right now!" Luel said sarcastically as his kind mood was shot and all. Luel doesn't like to be unpleasant and mean but this guy was seriously getting on his nerves and the fact that he could not use his powers to help him out was not making his mood any better. True he doesn't like to use his powers to begin with but he knew when he really needed them and this was the time, unfortunately.

"Feisty aren't you" Skulker said smirking. "What do you want with me?" Luel asked seeing he couldn't get away from this ghost. "I capture rare ghosts and things and you child are just that. Normally I would go after Danny Phantom but it's about time I had one of your kind at least, in my collection." Skulker said, grinning at Luel.

Luel swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat but kept his focus on Skulker. Luel stopped and thought for a second on how he can get away from this guy, and then it hit him! He had one chance of getting away; all he needed to do is focus and wait for his chance. Luel could already feel his powers slowly returning so he had one shot at this so he couldn't afford to screw up!

"Well it's time to show you your new home, ghost child." Skulker said as he grabbed Luel to drag him off but only to be stopped by a tap on his shoulder by a white gloved hand. Skulker looked back to see who it was only to get punched in the face.

_'Or not. Or that can happen and I don't have to do a damn thing.'_ Luel thought almost relieved that he didn't have to use anymore of his energy.

Skulker let go of Luel as he stumbled back from the force of the punch, once Skulker got his balance back he glared back at the owner of the gloved hand. Danny Phantom stood there arms crossed and a frown on his face "What's wrong Skulker? Got tired of me always beating your sorry ass?" Danny said narrowing his eyes at Skulker.

"Don't take this the wrong way ghost boy, I'll still come and hunt you down" Skulker said grinning and Danny just raised an eyebrow. "What do you want with Luel?" Danny asks seeing Luel with a net around him.

"Nothing really. I thought it was about time I had one of your kind in my collection." Skulker said then got all his weapons out "But now that your here I can finally get a real fight. This one is not worth my effort" Skulker fired some rockets and lasers at Danny, who dodged them with ease.

"Tucker! Sam! Get Luel and get out of here I can handle Skulker" Danny yelled at as they just arrived in the specter-speeder

"Roger that Danny!" Tucker said as he steered the specter-speeder away from the fight and towards Luel. As they pulled up next to Luel, Sam opened the door and quickly grabbed Luel and pulled him in then closed the door. "Ok I got him!" Sam said and Tucker nodded back to her and drove off away from Danny and Skulker.

"Luel are you crazy! What the hell were you thinking! You can't just go off on your own like that!" Sam said already scolding Luel for taking off. "Yeah dude, it's not safe here in the ghost zone by yourself" Tucker said backing Sam up.

"Can you get this off of me?" Luel said still trying to get it off. Sam sighed and pulled out a pocket knife out of one of the compartments in the specter-speeder and cut the net off of Luel "If you didn't want to go home you could have told us." Sam said.

"I know and I'm sorry but I can't go home, not with Undergrowth still out there." Luel sighing and sat down once the net was off of him "I have to find him."

"And what exactly are you planning to do once you find him? I'm sorry to say this, but you're in no shape to fight him." Sam said bluntly and crossed her arms as she sat down too. "Your just lucky Danny came when he did, to save you from Skulker." Tucker said from the front seat as he was making their way back to the ghost portal.

"Is he going to be alright by himself?" Luel asked worriedly. "Yeah don't worry about him. Danny can take care of himself plus he fights Skulker all the time." Tucker said smiling and confident in Danny.

"Yeah don't worry about me too much. I pretty much have him beat" Danny said suddenly and phased into the specter-speeder. Luel sighed, how was he going to find Undergrowth now? That damn metal man zapped most of the energy he had gained this morning and he was hoping he could use that to get away from everyone.

_'Ok Luel all you have to do is get some rest and get at least most of your energy back, then I can find out where undergrowth is. I can't find him if I don't know where he is. Something tells me that these guys are the only chance I have to finding him. All I have to do is play my cards right and I can get to him before they do. Last thing I want is for some to get hurt because of me again'_ Luel thought to himself.

"Sorry for causing trouble. Everything is happening so fast that it's a little too much for me. My head is spinning just thinking about it." Luel said apologizing to Danny.

"It's ok Luel. I understand that this is hard for you being in a different time and all. It's kind of my fault though, I should have asked you about what you wanted to do." Danny said feeling a bit bad about rushing Luel. "We should have let you rest some more so you had time to adjust and not freak out about everything." and because of that Luel got hurt, because he was probably confused about everything and it was Danny's fault for rushing into things again.

"Its ok I don't really blame you for wanting to get me home. You have a family of your own to take care of and most likely can't afford to always watch after someone else." Luel said looking down at the floor feeling like he was a burden to Danny and his family. Luel wasn't too surprised about it, after all his grandmother always said he was good for nothing and that his singing was the only thing that even qualified was what mattered. He was almost glad that he wasn't back home.

"Oh no don't worry about it. You don't have anywhere to stay and my parents will be more than happy to let you stay until we get or find you a home to stay" Danny said seeing that Luel thought he was being a burden. "Until we can figure out what to do you can stay at my house ok?" Danny stated.

Luel sighed and slowly nodded his head. Luel then leaned back in his chair to get some rest and just stared out the window to a world that was so new to him. "I'll be back. I still have to talk to Clockwork about some things. You guys watch him and make sure he goes nowhere and gets some rest" Danny told Sam and Tucker and they both nodded. "Alright, we'll contact you on the Fenton-phones if something happens." Sam said giving a pair to Danny. "We'll let you know if something is up." Tucker added and Danny nodded at them both and then turned intangible and phased out the specter-speeder and headed back to clockwork's tower.  
**…**

Danny soon found himself inside Clockworks tower and walked around looking for the time ghost. He soon found him right where he had left him, in front of different portals of time watching the time-line but this time in his old age form.

"So your back." Clockwork said addressing Danny, not turning to see who it was.

"I want some answers, answers I'm sure only you can give me" Danny said waiting for the time ghost to say something. Danny had a feeling that clockwork already knows what he is going to ask so there was no need to say another word.

"I can't tell you anything Danny, At least not without Luel's permission." Clockwork said looking at Danny sternly as he floated towards him. "Why not! I mean he just came out of nowhere and is half ghost like me! I want to at least know something about him." Danny begged.

"But you already know some information about him Danny." Clockwork said as he slowly floated around him and changed into is baby age form. "That's not what I meant. Yeah I know he is from 20 years ago and that he has a bad relationship with his grandmother but that still doesn't tell me much or what I'm supposed to do?" Danny said then looked at the ground as if it held his answers.

"Then why don't you ask him yourself instead of coming to me for all the answers." Clockwork said. "It's not that easy. We just met and I highly doubt he will be so open to tell me his entire life story. It will be a long time before he does." Danny said sighing and looked up at the time ghost.

"And there lies your answer Daniel, time is all you need. Luel has been here for only two days and needs some time to adjust to his surroundings. He will tell you everything in time but only if your patient." Clockwork said as he floated in front of Danny and turned to his adult age form.

Danny thought for a moment, Clockwork was right. Luel needs time and he knew he shouldn't be always coming to Clockwork for answers but there was still something that Danny didn't understand. "Why can't you send Luel home? Yeah, I know other then the fact he doesn't want to go home because of undergrowth but besides from that, why?" Danny asked.

"Danny, everyone has an important role in the time-line. There are some who have little roles in history that I can change to my will as long as it benefits the time-line, and then there are those whose future cannot be change or it will disrupt the balance of time and space." Clockwork said, looking at Danny with the knowledge that many would not understand.

"What do you mean?" Danny asked not completely understanding.

"Follow me." Clockwork said as he turned to his old age form and floated to one of the portals of time and it showed an image of Danny's parents in their collage years. "Hey I remember this!" Danny said as he looked at the portal.

"Yes, and do you remember what happened when you tried changing their history?" Clockwork asked as he looked back at Danny. "Yeah, I was never born and my mom was married to Vlad which is a total ew!" Danny said looking back at Clockwork and stuck out his tongue with a grimace as he remembered the gross memory.

"That Danny, was a fix point in time that was never meant to be changed. If it were to be changed then not only would you have never been born and Amity Park would not have its hero but war would have clashed with the ghost zone and the human world and it would all end in disaster." Clockwork said showing Danny a gruesome future where he was not born in. "I suddenly feel better about my life." Danny said looking at the destruction before him.

Clockwork then turned to his baby age form and changed the time portal to a different scene. This one was Danny's evil future self time. "Dan!" Danny said narrowing his eyes at the portal.

"The observers had asked me to kill you so that this future did not happen but I did not." Clockwork said looking at Danny. "Why didn't you?" Danny asked.

"Because if I did then there would not have been anyone to stop the disasteroid and there would be no future at all." Clockwork said. "I was actually wondering where the disasteroid is in my evil future?" Danny asked.

"It was never there in your evil future. You see Danny because you lost your family in that time you went to go live with Vlad. That caused your ghosts half went and merged with his making your evil future and because that happened, Vlad had no reason to go to space and caused the incident to happen. If I were to have killed you, Vlad would still go on with his evil plans to take over the world and the disasteroid would have still happened weather you were there or not." Clockwork said as he changed to his adult age form.

"That actually makes sense." Danny said thinking about it.

"That Danny, was a point in time that I could change to benefit the time-line." clockwork said. "Ok but what does all this have to do with Luel?" Danny asked wondering why clockwork was explaining this to him.

"Luel is a fix point in time. He is meant to be here in your time and he will die here in your time. So in the end Luel has to live the rest of his days out of his time." Clockwork explained.

"So if Luel is a fix point in time then something is going to happen soon isn't it" Danny asked understanding that fix points are very important meaning something very drastic is going to happen. "Yes." Clockwork said and nothing more.

"Clockwork, what's going to happen?" Danny asked sternly a bit worried now.

"I can't tell you much Danny but I will tell you this. You must keep him safe. If he dies before his time then the world is doomed." Clockwork said and Danny's eyes widen in fear.  
**…**

Luel watched as Danny turn intangible and phased out the specter-speeder, He sighed and looked back out the window seeing different ghosts pass by as they drove off. Luel then wondered if this is where people go when they die and slightly wondered if his mother was here too. He thought it would be nice to find her and gets to know her but then decided against it, for he was afraid to find out what his mother was like and slightly wondered if she even cared about him or would even love him.

"Are you okay Luel?" Sam asked as she sat down next to him. She thought this would be a good chance to get to know him a little better.

"Yeah, just thinking." Luel said as he kept staring out the window. "Thinking about what?" Sam asked.

"Nothing important." Luel said, refusing to open up to anyone. Sam sighed, this was not going to be easy. She can understand that Luel is having a hard time adjusting but he needed to open up if they were going to be able to help him.

"You know you can talk to us Luel. We just want to help you" Sam said with a worried face.

"I know but it's just. I'd rather keep some things to myself" Luel said looking at Sam with an apologetic face.

Sam sighed and sat back in her seat. She knew she was not going to get through to him. If anything Danny may be the only one who can, for now all she can do is try but that's about it.

_'Danny I hope you can get though to him. I have a bad feeling that something is about to happen'_ she thought worriedly.

* * *

**Alex: "sorry that there was not so much action in this chapter. i'm not so good at writing fight scence but i will try next time. this whole chapter is just about trying to find out who luel is and how he acts. its not much but i still hope you like it"**

**June: "dont forget to review"**


End file.
